The Spectacular Scale-Tails: Volume 1
by OlivertomixOO7
Summary: Spider Totems,The warriors gifted with the mystical might and abilities of a spider. The most deserving owner of this abilities is Peter Parker. In Fact you will find many stories about him, The great hero who fought against Alien Empires, Powerful Warlocks and Even God like Demons. This remains true except in a few dimensions. That doesn't mean he can't become a hero in them.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was feeling relatively uneasy today. He thought joining a Krav Maga academy would help and his days of being bullied by Eugene "The Flash" Thompson would be over. As it turned out, life was no Karate kid movie where you could start knocking out people with just a few months training. It was at the end of middle school when Peter realised that since he was already a champ as far as intellectual side was concerned, it wouldn't hurt to at least learn about how to defend yourself. It had been seventeen months since then. After giving some thoughts Peter decided to join the Krav Maga academy which was located near Hillside Avenue. It was ran by Thomas Halloway, a highly decorated NYPD detective who retired just few years back.

He was very reasonable as far as fee was considered and he also took the Parkers' financial condition in consideration. The experience wasn't as magical as he thought though, especially for someone like Peter who had never been even a little bit athletic in his entire life. He came back home bruised, tired and disappointed. For days and weeks Peter felt like he should give up, that fighting just wasn't his cup of tea. When Flash found out about it, he made even more fun of him. While Aunt May supported his decision to quit, Uncle Ben instead was fully against it. He encouraged Peter to prevail and try harder. It was better to get bruised and tired instead of giving up and doing nothing. And so Peter worked diligently and then real improvement started to show. His muscles got more sturdy, his posture got better, his body language had improved and after a certain time he realised that he didn't need to be afraid of Flash any longer.

The most annoying fact though was that it didn't change his situation as much as he hoped to. He was still considered a nerd and therefore was still at the lowest end as far as the overall social cliques of high school was considered. True, he had gotten a whole lot better as far as his body was concerned though he didn't reach the point where he could knock out Flash and his cronies in one punch. And granted, he surely changed from everyone's favourite punching bag but that didn't mean cheerleaders were dying to go out with him. Yeah, they did stop getting physical with him, but that's not the main point. In the end, the taunts still wouldn't stop and it seemed he would always bound to be an outsider. If he took beating from people they would call him an insect or a loser, while if he fought them back then they would call him delinquent. He basically stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He just hoped that someday the situation would change. After all the curse named Flash couldn't just follow him for his entire life, right?

* * *

Not far from his house was a forested park that he often visited if he needed some exercises or just to kill time. Benches and lampposts were placed throughout the stone paved ground. A large water fountain was placed directly in the center and wooden picnic tables were also spread out here and there. The playground equipment such as swings, slides, and jungle gyms were set aside on the left hand corner by the sidewalks. The place was a nice gathering spot where the neighborhood children could meet and play together.

Beyond the park was a commercial shopping district, the liveliest part of the city. There were a variety of stores there ranging from everyday groceries to special goods shops. The place also showcased a variety of restaurants such as fast food burger joints and family restaurants. Movie posters were posted outside the mall, showcasing the many films that were playing in the theater. An arcade game center was slso located nearby. Peter had a habit to hang out there when he wanted to blow off some steam.

Right now, Peter was walking outside the park and approaching the street that would lead him to the commercial, walking down the sidewalk with various pedestrians and vehicles passing by. He soon approached his destination with many people and their families walking by, chatting and laughing with each other when a soccer ball with a black and white hexagon design then suddenly landed athis feet. Bending over to pick up the ball while wondering where it came from, a young boy less than half his height then walked towards him. From his small size, Peter guessed that he was probably around three to four years old. The boy's parents seemed to be nowhere to be found though.

"Mister, may I have my ball back, please?" the little boy asked politely.

Peter, who looked rather disappointed by the boy, squatted down with the soccer ball in his hands so he could talk to the kid at eyes level.

"Listen, kid. You shouldn't be running around here playing all by yourself," he scolded the boy. "There are lots of cars around here that can hit you to oblivion!"

The boy simply stared back at him with a sad expression on his face. Peter thought that maybe he was being too hard on the kid who probably didn't know any better. After all, he himself hated being lectured all the time by grown ups.

Sighing with the ball still in his hands, Peter then hid face behind and made a goofy looking face after uncovering it. He repeated this a few times but the boy was still not laughing. The boy probably outgrew the peek-a-boo faces when he was a baby. Peter then decided to change his game by pulling his blazer over his head like hood, stuffing the ball down his pants, and lastly putting two chopsticks he found on ground between his nostrils and his mouth. He then began this weird dance back and forth with an even more ridiculous looking face.

"Ha ha ha ha! Monster! Monster!" The little boy sat down as he started laughing at Peter.

After having a good laugh, Peter returned his clothes back to normal and once again spoke to the little kid at eyes level.

"Alright, now run along, kid," he said handing the ball back to him. "It's dangerous to play alongside the road. Do you understand?"

Peter then walked away from the boy, crossing the road at a nearby traffic stop. Walking from the opposite side, he saw that the little boy was still playing with his soccer ball next to the curb. And still neither of his parents had come to pick him up.

"Dammit, what's the use?" he cursed. "Why do I get the feeling that everything I said to him just went into one ear and out of the other?"

Peter just wanted to walk away and yet he couldn't take his eyes off the boy. It was pretty close to rush hour now and the amount of vehicles on the road was about to increase. The boy then accidently kicked his soccer ball way too hard as it landed in the middle of the road next to a white line that divided the lanes. Two cars drove past it narrowly missing the ball. Thinking that it was safe, the little boy began walking onto the road to retrieve his ball.

"Whoa, kid! Don't go into the road!" Peter shouted loudly from the other side of the road.

A fast red sport car then caught Peter's eyes as it drove down the road towards the ball. The driver was going way past the designated speed limit with no signs of him either slowing down or noticing the little boy that was just about to cross to the center. He had to act fast.

The little boy moved between two cars parked by the curb. He then walked to the center and picked up his ball, resulting in the driver of the red sports car shocked seeing a little kid spontaneously appeared out of nowhere. He slammed his brakes down as hard as he could and the vehicle skidded towards the little boy due to its momentum. The vehicle skidded closer and closer, the sound of its tires grinding into the pavement made a horrible screeching noise that echoed throughout the block.

Peter ran towards the little boy as fast as he could. Using the momentum gained from running, he dived directly at the boy, pushing him out of the vehicle's line of sight. Yet this left his own body vulnerable to what was about to happen next. The sport car rammed into Peter hard and sent his body over the the car's top just like a lifeless ragdoll. The vehicle then swirled to the right, crashing into the guardrail next to the curb while Peter's body dangerously smashed into the big socket box located on an electric pole. With a powerful burst of electricity, the unconscious teenager once again was slammed back to the road.

* * *

"BILLY!" a middle aged man, who was missing an arm and dressed in a lab coat, dashed towards the shaken child as he shouted loudly. He hugged the child who was terrified at the sight of bleeding Peter, the teenager who saved him.

"D-Dad, t-that guy... H-he saved me!" Billy stuttered.

Curt Connors quickly let go of his son and moved towards the burnt up teenager. What he saw horrified him. The boy was very young and promising. It shouldn't have happened to him. And part of it, if not most, was Curt's fault. He was Dr. Curt Connors, a famous biologist and genetics expert that had been working on a specific formula for a very long time. A formula which could give him his missing hand back.

Sure, there were other options, such as prosthetics. Ever since the invention of mechanical armors by Tony Stark, prosthetics industry was revolutionized and artificial limbs were currently even better than the original ones. However, Curt wasn't satisfied. He wanted to be whole "naturally". That was the reason why he had been working on a certain serum which had some of his roots in Project Rebirth which made Captain America a reality.

That's why he had been studying lizards, and after spending a long time on research he had finally created a serum which allowed a human's DNA to get mixed with a lizard's. Lizards had the natural ability to regenerate their tails. By implementing that DNA in humans, they would be able to get the regeneration abilities as well, allowing them to naturally regrow their own limbs.

Yet due to spend most of his time on this invention, Curt often ignored his family. Today was no different. He was supposed to be picking up his son, Billy, from Art classes, but he totally forgot it in the excitement of finally finishing the formula. If he had been on time, his son wouldn't be in danger and there wouldn't be any need for someone to sacrifice their life for that. It was his fault that this innocent teenager was on the brink of death now.

"Dad..., is he going to die?" Billy tugged on to Curt's sleeve, speaking in an innocent voice which was also filled with concern and fear. Curt closed his eyes and checked Peter's heartbeat. He also looked at the amount of burns he had and guessed the amount of blood he lost. There was no hospital in this world which could save this kid. Hell, Curt doubted the kid would survive even until the ambulance arrived. And they usually took a few minutes. He then noticed the half burned photo which was lying on the ground. It belonged to the said teenager while he was wearing a gold medal which was awarded to him in Stark Expo for young students. There also was a couple who were slightly older than Curt standing behind the teenager with pride and love in their eyes. He couldn't even imagine how would they feel after losing their child. He felt it for one moment and knew it was the worst thing which could happen to any parent.

Realising something, he took out a syringe filled with green liquid out of his pocket. It was the completed formula but he hadn't experimented it on anyone yet. At first, he was planning to start with animals tomorrow then eventually moving towards humans. Curt wanted the formula to be perfect when he would be taking it. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Please... someone... help me... it hurts..., "Peter groaned with all of the consciousness he had left.

With his spine broken, he was unable to move anymore. The pain was too much for him to endure. He couldn't feel any of his limbs and it felt like he was losing his ability to breath by the secconds. Curt then clenched his fists. He didn't know whether the formula was safe for humans or not, but it was the only thing which might be able to save his son's savior. He didn't want his death on his shoulders. It was a terrible burden to carry. He needed to do something about this and he needed to do it now. Without wasting any further moment Curt removed the plunger and injected the serum inside Peter's body.

* * *

An entity which appeared to be a crocodile-headed man was walking inside a dark vortex. He was wearing a plumed headdress with a horned sun disk which was also known as the atef crown. In his hands, he was carrying a sceptre and an ankh, the sign of life. He then entered a place which appeared more otherwordly and demented than the dark vortex he came from. Blue vortex was covering what appeared to be black sky. Occasionally the vortex turned into tornadoes that split like roots. The entire place seemed to be made up of walkways which were entirely created of web, just like an actual spider-web. There were also some larger land masses and arcs that dotted the place which changed places at every passing moment. The crocodile-headed man floated in the sky, not bothering to pay attention to anything.

A huge spider which appeared to have thousands of legs bursted out of no where and then jumped to the front of the mysterious man. The gigantic spider was red, blue and yellow in colour. He was also glowing with some sort of mysterious divine aura, though so was the crocodile-headed man. After staring at each other for a while, the spider decided to speak out first.

"What is the meaning of this trickery, Sobek?" the spider snarled angrily. "Why are you messing with my business?"

"Lower your voice, Anansi, You may be the Spider God but you are talking with creator of Nile and protector of rebirth and fertility! Don't overstep your boundaries. And what's the point of taking this form against me? Do you really think you are the only one who can turn into giant animals?" Sobek smashed his scepter on the ground, sending a powerful shockwave throughout the area. It caused a bunch of the "web ways" to fall into the endless void. Anansi narrowed down his eyes and continued.

"The boy was supposed to serve a purpose in the journey of one of my totems. You have no idea what you have just done!"

"Anansi, I am tired of reptiles being seen as the avatars of misery and destruction in the multiverse. It hurts me more than anything in the world. As the progenitor of reptiles, it's my duty to fix this. And I will fix the bad reputation the reptile warriors have earned by choosing a worthy champion. Besides, why are you so worked up? You were going to get him killed anyway," Sobek spoke in a very bored tone

"It's still a mercy compared to what you plan to put him through!" Anansi, the Spider God, spoke through gritted mandibles. The creator of Nile then smirked at his godly colleague. He continued in a mysterious tone.

"How I handle my chosen one, It's none of your concern, Anansi. How you handle yours, it's none of mine. So let's just keep it that way," the crocodile-headed god concluded with a toothy grin. Both godly entities then stared at each other for a while before vanishing in the endless sky, as if they were never there before.

 **Now, The Lizard serum is going to work. And it's going to work in a positive way. Like Peter getting powers but keeping his sanity, human side sort of positive way. However it won't be all sunshine and rainbows. There will be certain issues but Peter will never turn into a man hating reptile with anger issues. I am not too familiar with Earth 65 and there are somethings I don't get about it. But I leave it up to you on what I should do next. Now I am thinking about names for Peter, Whatever you think is better suited please tell me in PM or REviews**

 **The Charismatic Komodo**

 **The Devastating Drake**

 **And last but not the least, A huge thanks to Shini Kurogane for editing the chapter. Buddy, You are really awesome**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter felt nothing but pain for a while. He couldn't breath, He couldn't see, He couldn't think...All he felt was constant agony. It felt like someone shoved an extremely superheated rod through his throat and was playing with innards. It felt like everything inside him was about to explode. It was unbearable, intolerable and in many ways insurmountable. The pain was so much agonizing that he lost his ability to react. His entire life flashed in front of his eyes. He recalled every single moment of his childhood. His parents dying in some unfortunate accident, Him moving in with May and Ben, His fascination with science and technology, Being ridiculed by Flash infront of entire school, Him deciding finally that was it and starting to learn how to fight back by joining Krav Maga academy...He recalled everything. Peter thought this was it. He was done now. There was no way in hell he was going to survive this. He must be on the fast track for afterlife at any moment.

He didn't know what to think about Death. He was still very young and never expected to meet such tragic , Not even in his wildest dreams. He had no idea how Uncle Ben and Aunt May were going to deal with the fact that he was gone. It was really going to shatter them. But it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter. After writhing in pain and agony for what it seemed like eternity, A peaceful respite flooded his body. It was like some sort cool aid covering his entire body. The feeling of intense burning was gone. He felt like his senses were returning to him. Gradually he started feeling better , calmer and in some ways stronger. All of a sudden he awakened. However, He found himself standing in a very strange place.

Peter was standing on something, He couldn't see what though. Everything around him was engulfed in darkness. It was like pitch black dark. But there was something very interesting.

It was a mirror. The only thing he could make out in the strange void. It reflected light, Which Peter found kinda hard to believe. The entire area was surrounded with darkness then how come this mirror reflect light? Anyways, It wasn't like he could apply logic in this situation. For christ's sake, He could be in coma or the entire shtick was some stupid after life quest. Deciding get over it, Peter walked over to the mirror. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Trying remain as calm as possible, He knocked on the mirror.

"Knock..Knock. Halo, Is any body home? Are Angels in heaven having harp failure or something like it?"

Peter spoke out aloud. However, No response came from other side. The only thing staring back at him was his own reflection. Peter was getting angry and he was frustrated. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know whether he was dead or alive. He was't happy to be in this condition and all this was eating him from inside. He lost patience and started punching the mirror with as much might as he could muster. However the mirror didn't break, Instead it shined with a bright aura. Which illuminated the entire area, nearly blinding him. Peter's eyes widened as he stared into the mirror. The reflection showed him something which was beyond his belief. The image was something Peter had never dreamed of seeing in is entire life.

It was a fricking crocodile and that was huge. It wasn't huge enough on the level of Godzilla but still that was really gigantic and scary. The Crocodile was covered in emerald scales. It had slitted animalistic eyes which glowed with crimson aura. The reptile had huge claws, Big enough to fit three or four humans inside of it. A scary tail smashed behind him. Making a huge gust of wind to rise. Even though the being was on the other side of mirror, Peter could feel how dangerous it was. The being had a predatory grin on it's face. Peter gulped at seeing the sharp teeth of said creature. Whatever that thing was, Peter had no intention of messing with it. Even regular crocodiles were deadly, This one seemed to two or three times larger than an elephant. So yeah, He had every reason to be scared of that damn thing!

" **Well, So we finally meet huh? Just as I expected, You are nothing but a pathetic weakling!"** The enormous being snarled in an agitated tone. It took a few steps back and smashed it's tail on the mirror. A powerful shockwave emerged from the inside, Sending Peter flying backwards. However, Not even a single dent appeared on the mirror. Peter quickly got back on his feet. Surprised at seeing the very little affect something like that had on his body. He was thrown several feet away on the ground, Yet it didn't even feel like being hit with a stuffed toy. Even that hurt sometimes but this one, Peter didn't even feel like being hit. Feeling a new surge of energy running throughout his body, Peter walked towards the mirror. His tiredness vanished and this time he felt somewhat more confident.

 **"** Not a big fan huh, Mr Jaws" Peter let out a groan, The beast narrowed down his eyes as Peter continued in a bored tone " What do you want from me?"

 **"Oh, You have no idea. Don't you? You and me ...We are one and the same. We are two different sides of one coin. Except I am much better than you!"** The monster spoke through gritted teeth.

Peter's eyes widened, Unable to believe what the beast was talking about. Why the hell he would be connected to some huge crocodile? It didn't make sense. Peter raised in eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter dumbfounded. The crocodile laughed at hearing this. The surroundings rumbled and the darkness wrapped around Peter's body. As if attempting to choke him. The mirror appeared in front of him once again but this time he was utterly terrified by what he saw. His eyes were bloody red, Slitted just like that of a bat or a lizard. His skin was replaced by that of thick scales growing on his body. His hands had morphed into that of animalistic claw. Sharp and dangerous. He could easily rip apart a tank with it if he wanted. Last but not the least, His teeth had become razorsharp. Resembling that of Piranha. Peter fell on his knees, His mind ceased to stop functioning for a while. After a moment or two he gathered his bearings and yelled at the said monster.

"What...What the hell is happening to me?"

" **You are no longer bound by the limits of humanity. You have become something great. Isn't this what you always wanted to become? A strong independent man who took no crap from anyone else. I can give it to you. I can make you a conqueror."** The crocodile smirked, Whispering in a sinister tone. Peter gulped at hearing this, His voice sending shivers through his spine. " **Shred away your humanity and embrace your new power! Unleash the animal inside you Peter because Only a beast can rule this world."**

"You know...Mr Jaws. You are starting to sound like the stereotypical movie villains" Although Peter was getting nervous he put up a brave face and remarked with a grin, " And as far as I know the deal with villains never pay off in the end! "

 **"You think you are very smart, Aren't you Boya? "** The enormous beast growled in anger. His breath making the shining mirror somewhat blurry. " **I will have what is rightfully mine. Whether you like it not. A weak fragile human like you will never be able to control that power. Sooner or later you will give in your instincts. It's in your very nature to submit. It's how the human mind works. The day that happens and mark my words it will happen, I will be waiting right here. Ready to step in and take charge "** The crocodile snarled in outrage, His tail swirling behind him

"Geez Mr Alley Gator! Why don't you try for ..." Before Peter could finish his sentence, The beast let out a mighty roar which literally broke his eardrums. Peter fell on his knees, His enhanced reptilian senses making it even harder to endure. The burning sensation engulfed his body once more, Making Peter scream in agony. He felt like his entire body was being ripped apart. This time it was ten times more intense than what he felt previously. He pleaded, Writhing around in pain. His mind became entirely blank. Forgetting about everything. The pain overpowered his senses once more. His knees trembled but Peter somehow managed to stop himself from falling. His sight was hazy but he could still make out the beast staring at him through the mirror.

 **"People often believed they were safer in the light, thinking monsters only came out at night. But safety – like light – is a façade. Darkness always had its part to play. Without it, how would we know when we walked in the light? It's only when its ambitions become too grandiose that it must be opposed, disciplined, sometimes—if necessary—brought down for a time. Then it will rise again, as it must. Light is shallow; darkness is infinitely deep. Light is always bounded, it has boundaries. Darkness has no boundaries, it is unbounded. Light comes and goes; darkness always is. When there is light you cannot see it. When light is not there you can see it. But it is always there; you cannot cause it. Light has a cause. You burn the fire, you put on wood. When the wood is finished the light will be gone. It is caused, hence it is an effect. But darkness is not caused by anything, it is not an effect. It is uncaused eternity.** **Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it"** The monster spoke with a sinister grin forming on his face, " **You will never be able to outrun your darkness, No matter how you try."**

With a cerulean flash, Peter's sight blurred. Slowly the mirror started fading in the void and eventually he too was consumed by the darkness. Losing the last bit of consciousness he had.

...xxxxx...xxxxx...

Curt injected the boy with serum and stepped back instantly. For some moments nothing happened and Curt even started wondering if the greatest innovation of his life was a dud. However after some time the effects started showing up. With multiple popping sounds the boy's bones started putting themselves back in their places. The bleeding stopped and his skin tissues started repairing themselves. The boy squirmed in agony but still didn't wake up from his slumber. He moved back forth multiple times. His entire body becoming fully drenched in sweat. His body twitched, recoiled and moved in various manners, As if he was having an anxiety attack. But still his bone tissues continued fixing themselves, The wounds kept closing on their own and his body was back to normal in a few minutes, As if he had never been in such terrifying accident before.

"I can't believe it, That actually worked!" Curt spoke out in a euphoric tone. He lifted up his son in the air and spun him in the air. Despite having just only one hand in working capacity. He was overjoyed beyond any limit. All the years of research, experiments, blood and sweat, those sleepless nights he spend in the lab to work on formula, All those Parent Teacher meetings he missed...Everything came to fruition this day. His every sacrifice had paid in full now. He had created history now. This was going to revolutionize the world around him. There will be no disease, There will be no more crippled people...The entire medical science was going to change now. He was definitely going to be remembered along the lines of Einstein, Newton or even Pym. That felt amazing. No one was going to stop him from winning nobel prize this year. Yeah, even beyond that...An entire generation of mankind would be forever indebted of him. Hack, He would be respected along the lines of Captain America or even more. There will be awards and celebrations in his name.

"D-dad...!" Billy's voice broke Curt out of his daydream. He looked at his son, Who appeared to be entirely white due to fear. His face had lost any colour it previously displayed. Curt immediately turned towards Peter and what he saw scared him shitless. Thick green scales formed on Peter's body, Akin to that of an actual crocodile. A relatively huge tail emerged from his backbone, It smashed onto ground, Tearing apart a huge chunk of concrete. His jaw morphed into more animalistic appearance with sharp teeth perturbing out of them. His hands morphed that into deadly claws which dug deeper into the thick cement like it was nothing. His toes morphed into something similar. His height grew several feet, Easily dwarfing the tallest bodybuilder. His overall build became tid bit enlarged to match the monstrous appearance. All forms of hair on his body vanished alongside the skin, His ears were gone too but they were probably morphed into something small.

"NO...NO...This isn't supposed to happen!" Curt was now shivering with fear. He never expected his formula to turn someone into a thing like that. It never happened before. How could it mutate someone like that? It was supposed to be just a serum that healed people, Nothing else. With a terrifying roar the creature which was once Peter Parker stood up on all four and opened it's eyes.

Curt looked into the monstrosity's eyes, Those red slitted eyes lacked any emotion apart from hunger and thirst. It didn't belong to a helpful teenager who nearly sacrificed his life to save his kid. It belonged to that of a ruthless predator. The creature turned towards him and his son. The lizard monster licked it's lips as a cruel grin appeared on it's face. Curt grabbed his son and backed away in fear. The monster slowly moved towards them, Enjoying their fear like a true predator. This continued for a while until their backs were pressed against a huge tree. The scary creature closed onto them, Lifting Curt in air. It licked Curt's neck as if it was some tasty fruit juice.

"Run...Billy!Save your life" Curt spoke through muffled tone. He very well deserved a gruesome death for turning a promising individual into a creature of this sort. In fact he felt like he deserved even further for spending so much time after something which made monsters out of people. But his son...He didn't do anything to deserve such death. He needed to live, He needed to live for his mother and himself.

"Mister! You are not an actual monster. Let go of my dad , This isn't funny anymore!" Billy put up a brave face and hit the creature with a pebble. Which unfortunately hiit in it's eyes. While it didn't do any damage, Which was very much obvious. However that did grab it's attention. The creature instantly let Connors go, Towards the crippled scientist's very horror and turned to his son. Billy tried to run away but somehow tripped and fell over the ground. The Lizard creature slowly moved towards the kid and grabbed him through his tail. It gripped the tail around the child's neck and brought him closer. However just when it seemed like the monster was going to rip the child's head apart, It stopped. The reptilian creature stared in the kid's eyes and all of a sudden, Several images started flashing in front of him

 _"May I have my ball back please?" The little boy asked politely._

 _Peter looking rather disappointed, squatted down with the soccer ball still in his hands so he could talk to the kid at eye level._

 _"Listen Kid! You shouldn't be running around here playing all by yourself." He scolded him. "There are lots of cars around here that will splatter you into the pavement!"_

 _The boy simply stared back at him with a sad expression on his face. Peter thought maybe he was being too hard on the kid who probably didn't know any better. After all, he himself hated being lectured all the time by grownups._

 _With the ball still in his hands, Peter hid face behind and then made a goofy looking face after uncovering it. He repeated this a few times but the boy was still not laughing. The boy probably outgrew the peek-a-boo faces when he was a baby. Peter then pulled his blazer over his head like hood, stuffed the ball down his pants, and put two chopsticks he found on ground between his nostrils and his mouth. He began this dancing back and forth with an even more ridiculous looking face._

 _"Ha ha ha ha! Monster! Monster!" The little boy sat down laughing at Peter._

 _After having a good laugh, Peter returned his clothes back to normal and once again spoke to the little kid at eye level._

 _"Alright, now run along kid." He said handing the ball back to him. "It's dangerous to play alongside the road. You understand?"_

 _...xxxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxxx..._

 _A ten year old Peter was crying on a bench. He had a really bad day today. He was short, He was scrawny and he was smarter the entire class combined. Those glasses didn't help either. He hoped to make new friends in this school. He hoped the situation would change but no...He always seemed to attract the worse to him. Everyone ignored him like a plague and when they interacted with him, It was either just to taunt him or make fun of him. He sat in the bus stand alone. He had always been alone. But before his parents were with him but now...even they were gone. Uncle Ben and Aunt May tried their best but the loss of his parents was a void that won't be filled for his entire life._

 _Suddenly, The sound of a horn blowing got his attention. He looked up only to see a middle aged man walking out from rather old and rusty but still working car. It was none other than Benjamin Parker, brother of Richard Parker and Peter's foster parent. He blinked at seeing the small child crying and immediately sat besides him. He patted Peter's shoulder and spoke in a very soothing tone._

 _"What happened Kiddo? Why are you crying rivers like this?"_

 _"Uncle...Ben! Do you...think I am weak?" Peter asked hesitantly. The question had been bothering him for a while now_

 _"Hmm...Where does that come from?" Uncle Ben asked with curiosity_

 _"I am not very good at sports stuff. I am scrawny and I even have glasses on the top of that. Kenny said that he can't be friends with me anymore cause I am pathetic and not cool like Liz and Flash!" Peter responded dejectedly, Barely able to hold his tears. With a comforting smile, Uncle Ben patted his shoulders and forced him to look up._

 _"Everyone has their own definition of strength Peter. Some think Physical Strength is real strength, some think being wealthy means being strong, some think intelligence is strength...it's really difficult to point out what is the real meaning of strength." The brown haired man grabbed Peter's hand and put it over his heart, "Don't ever call yourself weak again Peter. Because True strength lies in your heart"_

 _...xxxxxx...xxxxxx..._

The monster let go of the child in an instant. It moved away to the nearby fountain and stared at it's reflection. Curt immediately dashed towards his son and checked his pulse. Even though he appeared to be unconscious, He didn't seem to be in any imminent danger. He looked at the creature who was now on it's knees. Grabbing it's head like it was having a migraine. It was shaking back and forth violently, No longer appearing to be interested in hunting them down.

 _"This is my chance. I should run away as quick and possible. May be Shield will be able handle this stuff."_ Curt thought. This seemed like a golden opportunity. A chance that he couldn't afford to miss. He could contact Shield and may be Captain America would be able to deal with this beast. He would try to talk them out of killing him because it might be possible to turn the kid back to normal and fix his mistake. His career would be probably over after this and he would most likely spend his life behind bars. But it was still reasonable. He caused this incident and he was fully prepared to take the fall for this. However before he could slip away and start his car, The creature fell down on the ground with an ear piercing scream and towards his very amusement, gradually it started shrinking a bit. Going back to the teenager's original size. While not all of the reptilian features vanished, They did start looking more human like. His eyes were still slitted and red but no longer displayed the same ruthlessness or hunger in them.

"What...has happened to me?" The creature slash Peter Parker cursed under his breath, Although it seemed more like a growl at the moment. He looked around himself. Moments ago, He was talking to that weird cousin of Godzilla and now he was back in real world once again. In one piece and better than ever. That was nothing short of miracle. The entire are seemed like a mess. A bunch of wooden benches were shredded into pieces. Entire ground was filled with scratch marks and he could see something or someone had pulled apart entire chunks of concrete. The lightning pole in which he was slammed into was completely gone. As if someone picked it up like a toothpick and threw it away. All of this was getting more and more confusing at each passing moment. The worst thing was that no one was around to give him answers. Not even a single person.

Wait! There was someone.

His eyes darted towards the crippled scientist and his unconscious son. He blinked in confusion. He recalled the kid from before. After all he was the reason Peter was knocked over by a racing car but the man...He did recall seeing him on some magazine. He just couldn't remember the exact details. He narrowed down his eyes and after struggling for a while to come up with a name, He finally remembered it.

"Umm...Dr Connors right? The famous biologist. I saw your picture in a science magazine few years back." Peter spoke out casually, He felt a bit awkward though, "Do you know what exactly happened here? My memory is sorta hazy right now!"

"Kid, We are going to have a talk. A very long one" Curt sighed in relief, At least the disaster was averted. Unfortunately, Neither Peter nor Curt knew that this was just the beginning.

 **This chapter would've gone longer with more material, but I was convinced this was a good place to stop. Plus, I don't want the chapter to drag on and bore you guys, so I best save those materials for another time.**


End file.
